Brotherhood of Secrets: Memoirs
by Yukicupcakekei
Summary: In 1769, She and he sought guidance after spirits warn them of future threats. Then both of them cross paths and trains under Achilles. After years of training and hardships, they now set off into the world for freedom, justice and liberation, but can they cope with obstacles, loses, attractions, and blood from their enemies and those close to them or even with each other?


_**A/N: First Fanfiction ~ **Hey Guys! This is a redo of the Connorline story I wrote, but idiotically screwed up. I rewrote the plot of the story and use the dialogue of the games and I automatically headed to a new direction, but most events in this story is not from the games, but instead in my imagination. This story has a first and third person point of view and depends in the events/characters itself._

_**Summary: ** Connor and Aveline both seek guidance after being summoned by spirits - being aware of the rising of the Templars, they face obstacles of not just battling their threats, but their past. Aveline gets a mysterious letter from her stepmother and journey back to her home. Connor hunts down his targets who raided his village and seek liberty and justice for all, but he also learns that not everything is true and comes a great paradox..._

_Why Fiction **M**?/Genre: Language, Violence/Blood & Gore, Alcohol and Drug usage, Adult Content/Sexual Themes/LEMON, Racial Slurs/Sexism, Adventure, Countless romance and one-offs, Action, and Drama._

_There will be a lot of characters appearing in this story. Most Characters from Assassin's Creed III & Liberation will appear. I would like to warn that Ubisoft Characters roles/motives will change due to the plot or tensions between other characters._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters from Ubisoft only made-up ones are mine._

_**Song Rec~ **Brennistein (Brimstone in Icelandic) by Sigur Ros_

Us

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In all attempts for becoming an assassin, I crossed between lines that prohibits me from whom and what I stand for. With fire that swells in my heart. That fire could not have been inferior to what I've witness before. The inferno sorrow that I had witness from my village was burned by the Templars as a result of my mother's death — an incursion led by known other than Charles Lee. Through my life I lived throughout those years, I sought to avenge my people and my her death. In time a spirit came to me for a request that I have anticipated. I was summoned to an order that were foretold in legends. In my consciousness I was guided as a spirit of a flaming bird and flew away to a path that was destined for what I've know and wanted for.

I emerged to a road that lead me to my mentor, Achilles Davenport. A master assassin but yet an adolescent old man— who was not willing to stand with me. His outlook for purpose and my information was not justice but keened him to understand that its just an opportunity at all attempts for not worth dying for. I oppose to such drivel, refusing and having doubts that he will not acknowledged the mistake he had made. For my strength, honor, and loyalty… his decision came to sense when he saw hoped in my temperament.

Then I rose to what I am today but I was not alone…

I pledged to my order for justice and freedom. I fight for those who stand with me and I suffer with those who suffered with me. My allegiance was shared with Aveline De Grandpre. She helped me find myself through journeys where I never wish to go she and I had hardships and could hardly find ourselves. Though she and I fight for different motives, we have connection to make us stand together and never forget what we were brought up for. Because of my order, I never had forgotten who I was — that I am Ratonhnhake:ton son of The Templar Grandmaster Haytham Kenway and Ziio, and I am an Assassin and I fight for Liberty and Justice in the name of freedom.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

My father thought I would live an easy life. He sought to think I would live in riches, charm and power. My life had evanesce after my mother left me. Now I have no one or nothing to stand by me until Agate raised me out of the life of a slave and into the life of an Assassin. I train and work hard for the next faith to come. But soon everything change and I was lead to someone new to guide me. But I wasn't guided to the life alone...

Through years, I've stand with those who stand with me. Connor, my friend and ally have had our hardships and hope for a better nation. Though, we are different we believe in out purpose and fight for freedom and justice. I lure my prey through the guise of a lady and drive his life through my blade. I escape unnoticed through the veil of a slave. And though I may conceal my identity, one thing is certain: commit injustice in this world, and I'll send you to the next. I am Aveline de Grandpré, I am an Assassin, and I fight for liberation.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**My Personal Thoughts about this Fiction.**

For me, I honestly think about the future more than the past and I can say that my thoughts are crammed for the upcoming scenes during the Revolutionary War. The past in this Fanfiction is when they were young and are training to be an assassins, but they are things that I'm planing that have so many connections to the past before they were born (Aveline here was born after the French and Indian War) that I planned to write a prequel if this story don't turn out as bad. Hopefully you haven't predicted what time it'll take place. There's more. For OCs people aren't use to seeing original characters in stories, but I feel that this fiction need original characters in this story to add more juices to the story. For me OCs are complicated because especially if they are the main character you have to give details and such within the story, but I'm not doing that. I'm kinda going both ways by just detailing little and tell you more about them if necessary later. About the role changing, some characters role changes because of the tensions between others because they may be closest friends with someone who are enemies to the protagonist or more reasons that I can't explain. For the plot since this is an AU of course there would be changes to the story of course and that involves the tension between others. But I won't change the characters around too much or it'll be OOC.

**About My Updates**

My updates are slow and I might not be loading chapter 2 since it's summer and I'll be busy for the summer.

**Current Activity:** Currently Working on Chapter 1


End file.
